Fallen Angel Under major Hiatus
by NewAccountOnPage
Summary: What happens when Cosmo finds Timmy on his doorstep? An AU fanfic. Rated M to be safe. Yaoi/slash/shota whatever you want to call it is involved. Read/Review, please? Thank you!
1. Keep Him?

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anyone from the Fairly Odd Parents. If I did, well, the show would be different then, but, they belong to Butch Hartman. So, please, don't sue. I wouldn't be able to pay up anyway. XP

Um, this thing is rated M for a reason, yes yaoi is involved. If you don't like it, now's your chance to turn back. Thank you, please, enjoy! Dattebayo! **Clears throat** Sorry, Naruto language speaking. **Sweat drops**

Reviews are most appreciated! As usual, I know everyone's entitled to their opinion, but I'd just like you all to know, that flames will be ignored in my direction. And now, enough blabber, on with the prologue!

**A/N: **This is an AU fic. Just thought I'd warn you ahead of time before yelling at me. Cosmo and Wanda's age are about teenager's in this one and Jorgen doesn't rule Fairy World just yet. So, yeah, I basically own his father's personality and such.

* * *

**Chapter 1-- Keep Him?**

Cosmo yawned, stretching his tired limbs as he climbed out of bed . Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he sighed, rubbing his still drowsy eyes as he glanced at the clock on his dresser. 1:30 A.M.?! No wonder he was still tired. He mumbled, kicking himself for waking up this early. "Mmm…I'm hungry," he muttered, rubbing his eyes once more before poofing himself into the kitchen.

His green eyes wandered through the refrigerator, soon landing on a bowl of chocolate pudding. "Yummy," he murmured, getting a spoon. Before he could dig in, his eyes took notice to the note on the freezer door.

_Cosmo lo-lo,_

_Mummy's gone to visit a few friends at the Spa. I shall return in a few days time. Please, try not to destroy the house and I beg you, don't bring that Wanda person into the house. I'll see you when I return._

_Love,_

_Mama Cosma._

_Great,_ Cosmo thought, rolling his eyes. As if he'd ever invite Wanda inside the house. Not to be rude or anything, they were still good friends, he just didn't _like_ her that way. Plopping himself down on the sofa, he turned the television on and started clicking through the channels. Sleep still clouded through his mind, yet he couldn't quite bring himself to obey it's command. _Must stay awake now,_ he shook his head, rubbing his eyes once more as he stretched out on the couch.

"H-huh?" He lifted his head, his wings twitching slightly as he heard a thudding noise just outside the door. "Who could that be?" He frowned deeply as he slowly stood up, wondering if he should check the noise out.

What if it was a stranger? Yeah, a stranger in Fairy World. As if anyone un-known to the fairies could get past Jorgen Von Strangle's father. But, then again… Curiosity got the best of the fairy as he carefully opened the door. What he saw laying in front of his feet, made him gasp in surprise. "What the.."

He bit down on his bottom lip as he kneeled down towards the passed out boy. No wings, nothing. Just how did he get into Fairy World past the guards? That part stumped him. Gingerly touching the unconscious boy's body, he turned him over onto his back. Getting a better look at him, Cosmo froze. The boy was gorgeous. A handsome face, chocolate colored hair. "Hey--" He lightly tapped the boy on his shoulder.

No response. He frowned, swallowing hard as he picked the boy up into his arms. _Gotta get him inside. No one can know about him,_ he closed his eyes as he walked back into his house, closing the door with his left foot. All he could stare at was the beautiful creature of the boy in his arms as he carried him up the stairs into his room. "You'll be safe here," he murmured, gently laying him down onto his bed. A human here in Fairy World was a rare sight at this time, especially when they weren't approved of Mr. Von Strangle. "You'll be safe here," he repeated, nodding as he stayed by the boy's side, gently taking his left hand in his right one.

* * *

Timmy Turner, Age 9, occupation; Assumed Orphan. Reason for leaving home at such a young age; inattentive parents, ignorant father and abusive baby-sitter.

Mr. Von Strangle frowned as he studied the boy's paperwork. "What do you make of it, Dad?" A young Jorgen Von Strangle asked.

He watched his father study the paper. He was studying his father's every movements so that he could one day fill his shoes as Fairy World's next highest official guard. His father looked at him, arching a brow as though he were distracted from his thoughts. "It would be safe to assume he will be appearing in Fairy World soon enough, son. There we will see to it he gets the best fairy there is to take care of him," the taller man responded calmly.

Jorgen smiled as he nodded from his father's words. He was proud of his father, no doubt. His father was the best Fairy World had to offer, kind to all the fairies and newcomers. He hardly ever got a temper. Jorgen nodded once more as he made up his mind. He wanted to grow up to be just like him, well, try to at least. "Come on, son. Let's make the preparations."

"Right!"

* * *

Cosmo had remained by the boy's sight through the whole night, keeping his eyes open so he could stare at the handsome creature. Hopefully he would wake up before his mother returned home, but then what would she say about their guest? No. He wouldn't let her tell him he has to go. He wanted to…

…To _keep_ him.

But was it right? He frowned, gently caressing the boy's cheek, running his thumb lightly over the soft pink lips. Soft. Green eyes blinked a few times as he lowered his head near the boy's lips. How he wanted to kiss him..

**TBC!**


	2. Waking Up

**A/N: **Told you guys this chapter would be longer! Heheh, hope you guys like it! More reviews=Faster updates! And no, I haven't forgotten about my MAU fanfic. Don't worry.

**Chapter 2-- Waking Up**

His heart beat sped up as he found himself closer to the boy's warmth. Pausing just a few inches near the boy's lips, Cosmo stopped his actions, his cheeks heating up instantly. What exactly was he trying to do? His first kiss with someone he didn't even know…who wasn't even from Fairy World? Biting down on his bottom lip, he stood back, watching the sleeping child.

Cosmo sighed heavily, wondering what the boy's name was. He wanted to learn everything he could about him before, well, continuing with his other actions. He jumped slightly a few moments later, hearing a moan coming from the other. "No, stop. I didn't do it!" he heard the boy whimper, curling up in a small ball on his bed.

The fairy stood up, walking over towards the other who was trembling now. "H-hey, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, gently brushing the boy's bangs away from his face.

Almost instantly, the boy stopped his movements upon Cosmo's gentle touch. Fluttering eyes slowly opened, causing the fairy to gasp as he stared into the most beautiful pair of cerulean blue eyes he had ever seen. The boy rubbed his eyes, adjusting them to the darkness surrounding his bedroom. He blinked a few times, soon realizing it wasn't his bedroom he was in. "Where am I?"

Cosmo blinked a few times as well, surprised to hear the boy's voice come out so calmly. "You're in my room. My name's Cosmo Cosma," he smiled softly, holding his hand out for the boy's.

Blue eyes stared down at the hand in front of him for a few minutes before finally accepting it, slowly interlacing his fingers with Cosmo's. "My name's Timmy Turner," he murmured softly. He raised his eyes to meet Cosmo's curious green eyes.

"Timmy.." Cosmo smiled gently, loving how the name itself sounded.

"Cosmo," the fairy lifted his head as the boy squeezed his hand gently. "I'm hungry."

The fairy chuckled lightly, giving the boy a gentle forehead kiss. "Follow me," He nodded, smiling as he watched Timmy crawl down from his bed. He kept a tight hold of the boy's hand as they walked down the stairs together.

Timmy looked around as he followed Cosmo, keeping close to him. Something about this older boy made him feel safe. But why had he never met him before? He kept his silence as he followed Cosmo into the kitchen. "What would you like to eat, Timmy?" Cosmo's gentle voice broke into his thoughts as he lifted his head.

His stomach grumbled slightly as he held his free hand over it. "Something filling and sweet," He murmured, his eyes wandering over the objects in the kitchen.

Cosmo paused slightly near the fridge upon hearing his answer. _Something sweet…_ His cheeks began to feel warm as he thought back about how he had been so close to kissing the boy. Shaking his head, he got out two bowls of chocolate pudding, handing one over to Timmy. He smiled, watching him carefully grab a spoon and begin eating it. Cosmo followed his actions, taking a spoonful of the sweet desert into his mouth before walking into the living room, motioning for Timmy to follow him. He sat down on the couch, watching the boy as he sat down close beside him.

Swallowing hard at how close he was, the fairy managed a smile, grabbing the remote, he turned on the television. "Good?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, it is. Thank you, Cosmo," Timmy smiled, turning his head to face Cosmo's gaze.

Cosmo's eyes fell once more onto his lips. So close. So very close. He just wanted to know…Timmy's eyes widened considerably as he felt the others lips press against his own. Staring wide-eyed at the other kissing him, he didn't know how to respond. The only kisses he had ever received were just the motherly kisses on the cheek. The kiss only lasted for a minute though, leaving him stunned as he watched Cosmo pull back. Both of their cheeks were flushed as they stared at each other.

"S-s-sorry," Timmy listened to Cosmo as he watched him rub his arm sheepishly.

Timmy swallowed hard, nodding his head slowly. "I-it's okay, Cosmo," he spoke softly, lowering his gaze, trying his best to will away the blush that caressed his cheeks.

The feeling of the kiss actually felt right to the both of them. Timmy closed his eyes in thought, leaning back against the couch. Cosmo watched him silently, biting down on his lower lip. _Did I do something wrong? Great, Cosmo, another screw-up!_ He frowned at his thoughts, shaking his head as he stared down at the half-empty bowl of pudding in his hands.

Blue eyes snapped open as he could have sworn he felt the other boy's thoughts. Timmy glanced over at Cosmo, watching him with curiosity as he scooted closer to him until his arm touched the other's. "Cosmo," he started slowly, placing his bowl down on the floor.

"Hm?" the fairy blinked a few times, looking over at Timmy, smiling a bit sheepishly. "Y-yes, Timmy?"

"What exactly was that?"

Cosmo stared at him, confused by the question. "The kiss?" his cheeks flushed slightly as Timmy nodded, looking up at him. "It's sort of like, I don't really know how to explain it. When you like someone, y-you kiss them." He covered his mouth, knowing it was too late to take back what he had just announced.

"So it's not like a parent would give to their child kind of kiss?" Timmy blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"Not exactly…"

"Cosmo?"

"Hm?"

"Is it safe to say that you like me, then?"

Cosmo looked at Timmy, swallowing hard as he drew closer to him. In truth, he had fallen in love with the boy. Nodding his head slowly, he lowered his gaze, a little ashamed of himself. "Cosmo? I like you too.."

Shocked upon hearing his answer, Cosmo looked at Timmy who had now crawled in between his legs, resting his head against his chest.

Well, it wasn't quite close to love, but at least he returned the feeling. Cosmo smiled softly, hugging Timmy as they turned their gazes to the television. Perhaps in time, he would be able to return Cosmo's feeling of love towards him.

* * *

"Sir, we've located the boy in question!" One of the fairy guards announced, appearing into the head office.

Mr. Von Strangle's eyes snapped open as he stared at the guard, nodding his head, silently urging him to continue. "As you have stated earlier, sir, he is here in Fairy World already. We've located him at the Cosma's house. What do you propose we do?"

Jorgen's eyes narrowed as he stared hard at his father. Surely he was going to do something about it and not let that idiot Cosmo screw everything up. "We'll let the boy stay there for awhile. Just for a few days until we set up the arrangements for the godparent being assigned to him."

His father's answer shocked both Jorgen and the Fairy guard. "Well, that's all. You can go now," Mr. Von Strangle shooed him off with a wave of his hand.

"Yes sir."

Jorgen stared hard at his father, still unable to believe what he just heard. "Dad, you know Cosmo. He's an idiot! He'll put the kid in danger!" The young Von Strangle huffed, crossing his arms.

His father just smiled, shaking his head. "No he won't, son. Timothy will be fine in his hands for now. Why don't you go out and play for a bit?"

_We'll just see about that.._ Jorgen stuck his tongue out as he turned his back on his father before poofing out of the room.

**TBC!!**


End file.
